User blog:GlitterInformer/Pretty Cure Plus and Minus Game - VILLAIN EDITION: Round 16 Recap
I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of Phase 2! Despite having 13 characters, the round lasted 10 days, which was less than I expected it to go on for. Let's see what happens in the next five rounds of the phase! Here's a detailed recap of everything that's happened so far. As summary, 6 villains will be moving on to Phase 3, 7 villains have been eliminated in Phase 2, and 84 villains have been eliminated overall. Round 17 will be uploaded tomorrow! Chronology *Eas PASSED due to winning the previous Plus and Minus game and moved on to Phase 2. Phase 1 Round 1 *Kintoleski, Dark Pretty Cure, Queen Mirage, Twilight, Ruru, and Doctor Traum PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. (Doctor Traum passed with only 0 points.) *Goyan, Desperaia, Sasorina, Lock, and Dark Lemonade FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 2 *The Kiryuu sisters, Bunbee, Bel, Julio, and Papple PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. *Pisard, Bloody, Noise, Marsh, and Samidare FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 3 *Anacondy, Cure Marine Mirage, Joker, Phantom, and Shut PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. *Kujou Hikaru, Dorodoron, Gamao, Regina, and Gelos FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 4 *Kiriya, Westar, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Siren, Bibury, and Dark Mint PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. (Dark Mint passed with only 0 points.) *Scorp, Close, Chikurun, Purple Buggy, and Warp FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 5 *Mucardia, Mephisto, Bad End Beauty, Deusmast, and Daigan PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. *Karehan, Arachnea, Freezen & Frozen, Howling, and Black Fang FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 6 *Northa, Dune, Ira, Dyspear, and Dark Matter PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. *Girinma, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Baritone, Benigyo, the Demon King, and Cook FAILED and were eliminated from the game. (Benigyo was eliminated despite having -3 points.) Round 7 *Moerumba, Moebius, Bad End Peace, Marmo, and Orba PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. (Moerumba passed despite having +3 points.) *Bassdrum, Red, Silver Clock, Trauuma, and Dark Onibi FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 8 *Wolfrun, Bad End March, Bicine, Toymajin, and Baron Salamander PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. *Gekidrago, Hadenya, Klein, Sparda, Noir, and Bottom FAILED and were eliminated from the game. (Noir was eliminated despite having 0 points.) Round 9 *Soular, Cure Blossom Mirage, Majorina, Grave, and Sirloin PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. *Uraganos, Leva, Yamoh, Dark Witch, and Major Three FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 10 *Baldez, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Bad End Sunny, Hosshiwa, Listol, and Black Hole PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. (Black Hole passed despite having 1 point). *Juna, Batty, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Mannequin Carmine, and Miden FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 11 *Regine, Akaoni, Namakelder, Diable, and Mushiban PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. *Nebatakos, Gula, Shakince, Shadow, and Kage FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 12 *Boss, Cobraja, Elisio, Charaleet, Dry & Bitter, and Night Pumpkin PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. (Dry & Bitter passed despite having 0 points.) *Ilkubo, Akudaikan, the Selfish King, Madam Momere, and Karasu Tengu FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 13 *Kumojaki, Oresky, George Kurai, Dark Dream, and Fusion PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. *The Evil King, Circulas, Pierrot, Stop & Freeze, and Akamujuu FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 14 *Belzei Gertrude, Viblis, Dokurokushe, Dark Rouge, and Solcière PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. *Falsetto, Labut, JinJin & Takumi, Odoren & Utaen, and Usobakka FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Round 15 *Poisony, Ms. Shitataare, Kawarino, Sabaku, Olivier, and Nico PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. (Ms. Shitataare passed despite having 0 points.) *Shibiretta, Bad End Happy, Proto-Jikochuu, Gamettsu, and Dark Aqua FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Overall *Kiriya, Poisony, Regine, Belzei Gertrude, Viblis, Baldez, Moerumba, Ms. Shitataare, Kintoleski, the Kiryuu sisters, Bunbee, Kawarino, Mucardia, Anacondy, Boss, Eas, Westar, Soular, Northa, Moebius, Kumojaki, Cobraja, Dark Pretty Cure, Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Marine Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Sabaku, Dune, Siren, Mephisto, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina, Joker, Bad End Sunny, Bad End Peace, Bad End March, Bad End Beauty, Ira, Marmo, Bel, Namakelder, Hosshiwa, Oresky, Phantom, Queen Mirage, Shut, Twilight, Dyspear, Dokurokushe, Orba, Deusmast, Julio, Bibury, Elisio, Grave, Diable, Charaleet, Papple, Ruru, Daigan, Doctor Traum, Bicine, Listol, George Kurai, Sirloin, Dark Dream, Dark Rouge, Dark Mint, Dry & Bitter, Mushiban, Fusion, Toymajin, Baron Salamander, Olivier, Black Hole, Nico, Night Pumpkin, Solcière, and Dark Matter PASSED and moved on to Phase 2. *Pisard, Gekidrago, Ilkubo, the Evil King, Juna, Circulas, Uraganos, Kujou Hikaru, Karehan, Dorodoron, Goyan, Akudaikan, Girinma, Gamao, Arachnea, Hadenya, Bloody, Desperaia, Scorp, Nebatakos, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Shibiretta, Klein, Sasorina, Bassdrum, Baritone, Falsetto, Noise, Bad End Happy, Pierrot, Regina, Leva, Gula, the Selfish King, Proto-Jikochuu, Madam Momere, Red, Close, Lock, Stop & Freeze, Batty, Sparda, Gamettsu, Yamoh, Labut, Shakince, Benigyo, Chikurun, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Noir, Gelos, JinJin & Takumi, Dark Witch, Freezen & Frozen, Shadow, Dark Lemonade, Dark Aqua, Bottom, Howling, Major Three, the Demon King, Kage, Marsh, Mannequin Carmine, Silver Clock, Purple Buggy, Akamujuu, Black Fang, Odoren & Utaen, Warp, Trauuma, Karasu Tengu, Samidare, Cook, Usobakka, Dark Onibi, and Miden FAILED and were eliminated from the game. Phase 2 Round 16 *Kintoleski, Eas, Cobraja, Sabaku, Dune, and Olivier PASSED and will move on to Phase 3. *Namakelder, Dyspear, Bibury, Elisio, Dark Rouge, Toymajin, and Solcière FAILED and have been eliminated from the game. (Bibury was eliminated despite having 0 points.) Fun Stuff Hall of Fame The following villains have received no downvotes in Phase 2: Eas, Cobraja, Sabaku, and Dune. The following villains have received no downvotes in the entire game: Kiriya, Belzei Gertrude, Boss, Eas, Soular, Moebius, Kumojaki, Cobraja, Cure Blossom Mirage, Cure Sunshine Mirage, Cure Moonlight Mirage, Sabaku, Dune, Siren, Mephisto, Wolfrun, Akaoni, Majorina, Bad End Beauty, Marmo, Hosshiwa, Oresky, Queen Mirage, Shut, Orba, Julio, Charaleet, Ruru, Daigan, Dark Dream, Mushiban, Fusion, Baron Salamander, and Night Pumpkin. Hall of Shame The following vilains have received no upvotes in Phase 2: Namakelder, Elisio, and Toymajin. The following villains have received no upvotes in the entire game: Pisard, Gekidrago, Ilkubo, Circulas, Goyan, Akudaikan, Girinma, Gamao, Arachnea, Bloody, Scorp, Isohgin & Yadokhan, Klein, Sasorina, Bassdrum, Baritone, Falsetto, Pierrot, Leva, Gula, the Selfish King, Proto-Jikochuu, Red, Close, Lock, Batty, Gamettsu, Yamoh, the Kirakiraru Thieves, Gelos, JinJin & Takumi, Shadow, Dark Lemonade, Bottom, Howling, Major Three, the Demon King, Mannequin Carmine, Silver Clock, Purple Buggy, Akamujuu, Warp, Trauuma, Karasu Tengu, Samidare, Cook, and Usobakka. Hall of No One Knows Their Name The following villains spent the longest time in their round without receiving a single vote: *Phase 1 **Round 1: Desperaia (her first vote was vote 16) **Round 2: Bloody (his first vote was vote 26) **Round 3: Kujou Hikaru (his first vote was vote 15) **Round 4: Dark Mint (her first vote was vote 18) **Round 5: Freezen & Frozen (their first vote was vote 10) **Round 6: The Demon King (his first vote was vote 28) **Round 7: Marmo (her first vote was vote 16) **Round 8: Bicine and Toymajin (their first votes were vote 13) **Round 9: Uraganos and Sirloin (their first votes were vote 17) **Round 10: Hosshiwa and Mannequin Carmine (their first votes were vote 28) **Round 11: Namakelder (his first vote was vote 20) **Round 12: Night Pumpkin (his first vote was vote 21) **Round 13: Oresky (his first vote was vote 20) **Round 14: Belzei Gertrude (his first vote was vote 15) **Round 15: Kawarino and Shibiretta (their first vote was vote 8) *Phase 2: **Round 1: Eas (her first vote was vote 28) Rankings Villains who have passed Phase 1 but have not yet competed in Phase 2 are not included in the list. These rankings are temporary and will change as the game progresses. Category:Blog posts